Thoughts
by OEgirl
Summary: Johnny's POV. EnriqueOliver RobertJohnny [Rating for a cursedon't know if it's really that bad]


**I Do NOT play tennis. One of my best friends does and I asked her for some info on it so I could write this story. So if somethin's wrong, all you tennis players out there, than please tell me so I can fix it. Also, this really has no point, maybe to explain Johnny a little better, but I just felt like writing and this came to me. So Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thoughts**

Johnny slowly opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep pretty early compared to his usual late nights.

He got out of bed and washed and changed. He was ready within ten minutes.

A knock on the door brought him away from his moon gazing. It always amazed him that the moon was still out at seven. He would stair at it for hours contemplating.

As the day wore on, Johnny was beginning to receive the usual tightening of his stomach and the butterfly's decided that today of all days, to start fluttering around the expanses of it.

He put on a calm façade as his nervousness grew. He would never let anyone know he was nervous. That was too personal. Though he was even willing to run from the match that he was preparing his mind for his heart wouldn't let him. All he could think about was letting people down. Oliver, Enrique...Robert.

He shivered to think of letting him down. Theses people who had banded together to beat the Bladebreakers. The ones who just a few months ago he would just call acquaintances had turned into, dare he say it...friends. He gave a soft smile, so uncharacteristic of him and grabbed his racquet.

He always took his racquet everywhere with him before a match. Everyone had thought him nuts when he refused to remove it from the chair, at the dinning table during breakfast.

Doubt always plagued his mind at those times before he played. As he looked in the mirror one last time he turned the knob on the door and walked out, slamming it shut behind him.

He was ready.

Johnny made his way down the many spiraling staircases to the ground floor were he saw Robert sitting, playing chess against himself.

He looked to his left and noticed Enrique sitting on a bench with Oliver nestled in his lap. Oliver's arm rested lightly around Enrique's neck, while Enrique's arm gently held Oliver in place around his waist. The soft sound of Oliver's laughs was the only thing that penetrated the small room.

Oliver looked up with a brilliant smile on his face. He saw Johnny and hugged Enrique tighter around the neck.

"It's Johnny. Good luck, sorry we can't stay." Oliver said kindly. Johnny just grunted and sat across from Robert picking up the game from were he left off. Enrique just smiled, lifting the green haired bladder and set him down gently.

"Not nervous are you?" Enrique asked with mirth swimming in his blue eyes.

"Of course not." With a wink to Robert the couple left for Paris were they had planned to stay the next few weeks.

Words of encourage meant floated back behind them and into the small room. Johnny just glared at the now closed door but inside he was thanking them for there constant support.

The clock 'ringed' signaling that it was time for the match. Johnny took a deep breath and left the room with Robert close behind.

As he walked across the lawn he looked to the sky, while his mind wandered. Tennis was his favorite sport, excluding beyblading. He was good at it and everyone praised him, which he returned with an ignorant comment. His friends had learned to find the message behind the vicious tongue. When he blew there praise off they new he was proud of the attention.

He contemplated the thoughts that ran circles in his mind until he felt cement under his feet. He looked down and blinked in surprise at already being there. As he looked up he saw matches being played across ten courts.

Robert, intent on helping Johnny learn new skills, had built nine more courts. Again. Johnny had blown him off but Robert had just smiled. He was brought off memory lane though when the said person shook his shoulder.

"Johnny, Johnny, hurry up, you'll be late." He went to check in at the large table, were many tennis players, intent on showing there skills, circled. He walked closer to the front and waited impatiently fore the line to move.

As the seconds went by he tapped his foot. Everyone noticed the annoyed aura around the Scotsmen and for that went faster. Soon, Johnny was up at the front. His name was checked off and he went to the railing that cut off the tennis court from the walkway.

A large medal fence was placed in front off the railing. Johnny's almost perfect sight was darkened. He tried his best to see the scorecards of the match that was taking place in front of him but through the attempted see through black tarp, he was having trouble. He felt the pull of Robert's hand around his wrist.

He let himself be pulled along as faces, staring intently at the games passed slowly, as though in a dream. Soon they were at the front where he could vaguely hear Robert wishing him luck.

As if on command, he followed his opponent, who was slightly taller through the courts on either side of them. As uncharacteristic as before he gave Robert a small smile and ran back quickly, giving him a kiss on the cheek and running back to his opponent.

He turned and waved to the bright red bladder. He blew a kiss and to his delight it was caught and returned.

With a wink he sped to his court, and as the readied himself for a serve the familiar smirk made its way to his face. The only thought that occupied his mind was.

Time to kick some ass...

* * *

Review if you like it, or if you think I should never write another one of these! 


End file.
